Heart
by opie90
Summary: Kita baru akan menyadari arti cinta jika kita telah merasakan kehilangan
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini dibuat karena tertarik dengan spoiler yang dibuat oleh salah satu teman. Dan telah mendapat ijin dari yang bersangkutan, seandainya ada yang tidak berkenan dengan cerita ini hanya tinggal tekan tombol x disamping kanan kompi kalian :)

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Park Yunhee ( OC )

Lee Donghae (Super Junior)

Jung Mari ( OC )

and other

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Frienship (maybe)

Warning : Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita yang aneh dan kekurangan yang lainnya

**Don't like don't read**

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Sebagian orang berpikir jika Senior High School adalah masa terindah dalam hidup mereka. Dimana saat itu kita belum memiliki masalah yang terlalu pelik. Hanya masalah remaja yang saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan yeoja atau namja idamamnya, tugas yang menumpuk, guru yang menyebalkan, hukuman, serta hal-hal akademik lainnya.

Dan hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah ketika kita merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali, cemburu, kencan, dan segala hal tentang romansa. Itu juga yang dialami oleh seorang yeoja manis pemilik lesung pipit, Park Yunhee. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat beruntung karena mampu menjadi bagian dari Art International School , sekolah yang tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi bagian darinya. Hanya orang-orang beruang banyak dan memiliki bakat yang luar biasa yang bisa masuk kedalamnya. Dan Yunhee beruntung memiliki salah satunya, yakni bakat design yang luar biasa.

Bakat alami yang membawanya menjadi bagian AIS dengan beasiswa. Dari kecil dia sudah menyukai hal-hal tentang design. Dia selalu membuat design-design yang indah. Bahkan pernah memenangkan kejuaran design tingkat remaja dua kali berturut-turut. Dan yang menjadi model seluruh hasil karya tangannya adalah namja tampan temannya sejak grade keempatnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Seminggu sebelum pengumuman siapa saja yang akan menjadi bagian dari AIS, banyak calon anggota baru yang ingin melihat bagaimana situasi sekolah impian mereka. Tak luput Yunhee dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya sang namja sangat malas untuk melihat bagaimana sekolah barunya, tapi karena Yunhee yang terus merajuk dan mengancam akan memutuskan persahabatan mereka membuat pewaris tunggal Cho itu terpaksa mengikuti kemanapun sang yeoja berjalan. Saat inipun mereka telah separuh mengelilingi AIS.

_'Meski nanti kita akan menghabiskan waktu di gedung yang sama selama beberapa tahun kedepan sesuai dengan minat dan bakat kita, tak ada salahnya jika kita melihat gedung-gedung yang lain bukan'_ kata Yunhee ketika Kyuhyun protes kenapa mereka ada di gedung tempat anak-anak pembuat film berkumpul. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunhee dengan tenaga ekstra yang entah didapat darimana menyeretnya ke beberapa gedung lain di AIS.

Ketika sampai disalah satu gedung tempat para penari hebat dilahirkan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yunhee sebentar ke kamar mandi. Tak mau bosan menunggu temannya itu, Yunhee memutuskan berkeliling seorang diri. Di salah satu ruang dance terdengar suara music yang cukup menghentak. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatnya mendekati ruangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan keberadaannya saat ini. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati seseorang yang bergerak bagai malaikat mengikuti hentakan lagu yang diputar.

Yunhee tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena gerakan tarinya yang cukup cepat. Yunhee terus mengamati sosok itu hingga secara mengejutkan sosok itu terjatuh dan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunhee langsung menghampiri sosok yang ternyata seorang namja itu dan berusaha membantunya berdiri.

'Tampan' batin Yunhee setelah berada didekat namja itu. Tapi sepertinya sang namja tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain didekatnya karena dia terlalu merasakan sakit di dada kirinya. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan Yunhee berinisiatif untuk mencari bantuan. Sebelum yeoja manis itu beranjak terdengar pintu terbuka dan masuklah dua namja yang terkejut melihat temannya tergeletak tak berdaya dan seorang yeoja asing disampingnya.

"Hae..." teriak namja berambut blonde, Lee Hyukjae, panik dan langsung menghampiri temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya namja satunya dingin, Lee Sungmin, kepada Yunhee.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, tadi tiba-tiba dia terjatuh. Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah menari"balas Yunhee sedikit takut karena tatapan tajam Sungmin.

"Menari?"tanya Sungmin lagi

"Ne"jawab Yunhee pelan. Dia takut namja didepannya akan semakin marah padanya.

"Berhenti menyalahnya yeoja itu Ming, kita harus segera membawa Hae ke rumah sakit" kata Hyukjae menghentikan tatapan mengintimidasi Sungmin.

"Ne, arraseo. Dan kau sebaiknya kau segera pergi jika masih ingin menjadi bagian dari AIS " kata Sungmin terakhir kalinya kepada Yunhee sebelum membantu Hyukjae memapah Hae.

"Aishh... benar-benar namja yang mengerikan" katanya dan beranjak dari ruang dance itu. Yunhee kembali melanjutkan petualangannya menjelajahi AIS. Dia sama sekali melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah kebingungan mencarinya.'Siapa namja tadi? Dia benar-benar sangat tampan, dan lagi dia adalah penari paling hebat yang pernah kutemui. Apa dia sunbaeku disini? Aigoo sepertinya aku menyukai namja tadi' batin Yunhee, memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan hatinya membuat yeoja itu terkikik dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dia tidak sadar jika ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan tingkahnya sejak tadi, membuat namja yang tadi mencemaskan keberadaannya kini ikut menarik sudut bibirnya melihat senyum yang bertengger manis di wajah sang yeoja. Sang namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalh Cho Kyuhyun mengeram kesal saat Yunhee melewatinya begitu saja.

Sepertinya dia terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya tentang namja bernama Hae sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun didekatnya. 'Plak' rasa sakit dikepalanya membuat calon designer muda itu kembali kedunia nyata. Dia akan memarahi habis-habisan orang yang berani memukulnya itu, tapi diurungkan saat pelakunya adalah sang sahabat.

"Kya... Kyu aku sangat bahagia" katanya semangat. Tampak jelas binar kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua mata madunya.

"Ne, aku tahu. Kebahagiannmu itu membuatku terlupakan eoh?" balas Kyuhyun sarkastik, dia masih marah karena diacuhkan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Eh, apa maksudmu Kyu? Sebahagia apapun diriku, aku tidak akan melupakanmu" kata Yunhee yang sepertinya tidak sadar jika telah mengacuhkan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Cih, bad liar"kata Kyhyun ketus dan berjalan mendahului Yunhee. Sementara yang bersangkutan masih bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. 'Memang kapan aku melupakannya?' batin Yunhee seraya berusaha mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang lebar. Setelah mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini,Yunhee sadar jika dia sempat mengacuhkan keberadaan Kyuhyun karena terlalu memikirkan seseorang bernama Hae. Karena tidak mau sahabat baiknya terus marah kepadanya Yunhee berusaha menjelaskan alasannya kenapa tadi dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan Yunhee. Sebenarnya tadi Kyuhyun ingin sekali meninggalkan yeoja yang entah sejak kapan menjadi penghuni pertama hatinya itu, tapi mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh membuatnya menoleh. Dan dia sangat terkejut ketika tahu jika suara tadi berasal dari Yunhee. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disalah satu kursi taman diareal AIS. Setelah membersihkan luka Yunhee, Kyuhyun terpaksa mendengar alasan yeoja itu mengacuhkannya. 'Apa mungkin Donghae hyung?'batin Kyuhyun

"Ne, dan sepertinya dia adalah sunbae kita. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dang mengenalnya" kata Yunhee bersemangat."Tapi tidak dengan namja bernama Ming itu, dia menakutkan"lanjut Yunhee masih dalam euforianya. Dia tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang onyx yang terluka melihat kebahagiaanya. Dan saat sang yeoja melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman yang selalu membuatnya ikut tersenyum, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menunjukkan sikap seperti biasanya. 'Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku Yunhee-ya'batinnya miris.

Di salah satu kedai ice cream yang terletak tidak jauh dari Lotte World terlihat dua orang yeoja yang sedang menikmati ice cream kesukaan masing-masing. Yang satu terlihat menggoda yang lainnya, sementara yang digoda hanya menanggapi dengan tidak antusias, condong cuek.

"Kau sangat membosankan Mari" kata yeoja berambut hitam lurus kepada yeoja dihadapannya seraya menghembuskan nafas bosan menghadapi kekeras kepalaan sahabat cantiknya.

"Well, kau mengenalku cukup baik Cerry" jawab yeoja yang dipanggil Mari dengan tetap menyuapkan ice cream vanilla pesanannya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gerutuan sahabat baiknya sejak Junior High. Bukan dia tidak peduli dengan yeoja kelahiran California itu, hanya dia masih kesal dengan apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya saat ini. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Jung Mari ? Anak pertama dari pemilik Jung Corporation yang bergelut dalam bidang fashion. Tidak hanya itu, kemampuan baletnya yang tidak diragukan lagi serta wajah cantik yang natural membuat banyak orang tua yang berharap menjadikannya sebagai menantu. Terus apa yang bisa membuat seorang Jung Mari berada dalam mood buruk seperti ini?

*Flashback*

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa kuno itu terdapat beberapa orang yang tampak saling menahan emosi. Sang kepala keluarga, Jung Yunho menahan geram melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya yang menurutnya sudah keluar batas. Putrinya ingin bersekolah di sekolah seni sementara Yunho ingin putrinya bersekolah di Saphire High Scholl yang notebene merupakan sekolah umum internasional yang melahirkan banyak pengusaha terkemuka dan bayangkan, bagaimana seorang putri konglomerat seperti Mari lebih memilih menjadi seorang penari balet yang tidak jelas masa depannya daripada menjadi penerus perusahaan yang dibangunnya susah payah. Sementara yang bersangkutan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk bersekolah di AIS agar bisa semakin mengasah kemampuan baletnya.

"Jika kau masih ingin bersekolah di AIS, maka sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak usah menganggapku sebagai ayahmu lagi"kata Yunhodingin setelah perdebatan yang dilakukannya dengan sang putri.

"Yeobo" kata sang istri mencoba mengubah keputusan sang suami, dia hanya takut jika putrinya akan menyetujiu keinginan sang ayah.

"Baiklah,"jawab Mari mantap.

"Mari, jangan berkata seperti itu chagi, bagaimana dengan emmo huh?"kali ini sang ibu mencoba membujuk putrinya.

"Tapi eomma..."

"Pikirkan dulu keputusanmu, jangn membuat keputusan saat kau sedang emosi atau kau akan menyesalinya"potong sang eomma.

"Arraseo"jawabnya seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Karena masih kesal atas sikap appanya Mari memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang dan berakhirlah dia dan orang yang dihubunginya di kedai ice cream langganan mereka.

*Flashback End*

Melihat sahabatnya mulai tampak bosan akhirnya Mari mengatakan semua masalah yang menjadi alasan bad moodnya hari ini.

"Hanya karena masalah itu kau menyeretku dari game kesukaanku? keterlaluan" tanggapan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan Mari terlontar dengan mudahmya dari bibir tipis Cerry.

"Jadi kau menyesal datang kemari dan menemaniku eoh?" kesal Mari.

"Ne, karena kau sangat bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan gameku hanya untuk menemui yeoja bodoh sepertimu" jawab Cerry tak kalah kesal.

"Neo...kupikir kau adalah sahabatku, ternyata kau lebih mementingkan game bodohmu itu daripada aku. Hiks..."satu isakan keluar dari bibir sexy Mari.

"Aishh...kau benar-benar merepotkan. Berhenti menangis atau kau akan kutinggal sendiri disini" Cerry mulai mengancam. Tapi kali ini ancaman yang selalu berhasil membuat Mari melakukan perintahnya gagal. Mari tetap menangis, bahkan semakin kencang. Dan hal ini membuat Cerry harus meminta maaf kepada pelanggan lain yang mersa terganggu.

Karena tidak ingin semakin malu, Cerry menarik Mari keluar kedai setelah membayar pesanan mereka. Dibawanya sahabat cengengnya itu disalah satu kursi taman terdekat, dibiarkannya Mari menangis dipelukannya. Cukup lama menangis, akhirnya suara tangisan ituberubah menjadi isakan kecil.

"Merasa lebih baik? "tanya Cerry seraya menghapus jejak airmata yang tertinggal dipipi chuby sahabatnya.

"Cih, kau menyebalkan"balas Mari dengan masih terisak.

"Kau hanya terlalu gengsi untuk menangis Mari. Dan untuk masalahmu kau bisa menerima permintaan Yunho ahjushi untuk bersekolah di Saphire High School, karena aku juga akan bersekolah disana. Hehehe " kata Cerry tanpa peduli tatapan membunuh yang diperlihatkan Mari untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak membantu" kata Mari kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa bersekolah ditempat pilihan appanya jika dia sangat menyukai balet?

"Dan sebagai syaratnya kau bisa tetap berlatih balet disanggar seperti biasa"lanjut Cerry dengan seringai dibibirnya. Seandainya kau tidak mengenal siapa Cerry dengan baik, kau akan berpikir jika dia adalah seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa appa akan memenuhinya?" tanya Mari ragu dengan ide gila tapi briliant dari Cerry.

"Tentu, karena dia terlalu menyayangimu. Aishh kalian berdua adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui." Ujar Cerry.

"Dan kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang dikirim Tuhan untukku" kata Mari seraya memeluk erat yeoja disampingnya. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum handphone Mari berbunyi.

"Nugu?" tanya Cerry khawatir melihat wajah Mari yang tiba-tiba memucat setelah menerima panggilan tadi.

"Hae oppa masuk rumah sakit" jawab Mari. Dan mereka berdua langsung menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan melewati mereka.

Samsung Hospital

Suasana rumah sakit yang damai ternyata tidak membantu keluarga pasien merasakan hal yang sama. Banyak diantara mereka yang tampak cemas dengan kondisi keluarga yang sedang menjalani perawatan. Begitu pula dengan dua namja yang sedari tadi menunggui temannya yang belum sadarkan diri. Mereka telah menghubungi keluarga dan kerabat temannya itu, tapi belum satupun yang muncul.

"Sepenting itukah uang daripada anak sendiri"marah namja manis bergigi kelinci itu kepada keluarga temannya.

"Tenanglah Ming, sebentar lagi pasti ada yang datang" sahut temannya yang lain menenangkan. Benar dugaannya, tak lama kemudian dua orang yeoja datang dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"Ba..hosh..gai...hosh...mana"

"Yakk Mari bernafaslah dulu sebelum bicara" kata Sungmin kesal melihat yeoja didepannya bicara dengan nafas yang hampir habis. Setelah mengikuti saran namja itu Mari kembali berbicara, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hae oppa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Hae oppa bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi?"tanyanya beruntun yang membuat tiga orang yang berada disampingnya menggelengkan kepala akan kelakuan Mari yang selalu panik jika Lee Donghae masuk rumah sakit lagi.

Lee Donghae dan Jung Mari adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Sama-sama dari keluarga terpandang menjadikan mereka sangat dekat. Mari menganggap Donghae sebagai kakak yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Jadi tak heran jika dia sangat panik ketika tahu Donghae masuk rumah sakit. Mari sama sekali tidak tahu tentang persaan tersembunyi Donghae padanya, perhatian yang selama ini ditunjukkan namja tampan itu hanya dianggap kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Dan Donghae tidak keberatan akan itu, hingga ketika sepupunya Cho Kyuhyun datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Dia bisa melihat jika Mari menyukai Kyuhyun sementara namja itu hanya menganggap Mari seperti saudaranya. Perasaan sakit tiap kali yeoja yang kau sukai melihat namja lain dengan penuh cinta membuat keadaan yang sudah buruk menjadi lebih buruk. Bahkan waktu itu Donghae sempat koma selama beberapa minggu. Banyak hal yang telah dilakukan Donghae untuk membunuh perasaannya kepada Mari, tapi tidak pernah berhasil.

Dan ketika dia bercerita kepada Kyuhyun, namja itu bilang jika dia telah menyukai yeoja lain dikelasnya. Hal ini membuat Donghae sedikit lega, karena dia pikir masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Mari. Hingga beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Mari. Dan seperti yang diduganya Mari menolak dengan alasan yang menurutnya sangat klise 'aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai oppaku, tidak lebih'.

*Flashback*

Musim semi adalah musim yang selalu dinantikan banyak orang. Mereka selalu menyambutnya dengan suka cita karena telah berhasil sekali lagi melewati musim dingin. Meski terkadang hujan masih beberapa kali mengguyur kota , sama sekali tidak menghambat tumbuhan untuk kembali bermunculan. Taman kota adalah tempat yang indah dan murah jika kau ingin mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan setelah seharian bekerja atau sekolah. hal itu juga yang sedang dilakukan Donghae dan Mari. Bagi yang tidak mengenal mereka, maka akan berpikir jika mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Si yeoja yang cantik dan sang namja yang tampan. Mereka seolah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tapi siapa yang tahu rencana Tuhan bukan?

"Oppa apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan eoh?" tanya si yeoja dengan terus mengemut permen lolinya. Karena sepulang sekolah tadi Donghae tiba-tiba menyeretnya ketaman ini. 'Ada yang ingin kukatakan' begitu katanya saat Mari menanyakan alasan Donghae.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka menemani oppa ke taman ini huh?" balas sang namja merajuk.

"Bukan seperti itu oppa, hanya saja ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan bersama Cerry, dan aku juga mau meminta Kyuhyun mengajari kami"kata Mari dengan wajah memerah ketika menyebut nama sepupunya.

"Bukankah Cerry yeoja yang pintar? Lagipula kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mengajiari kalian"jawab Donghae sedikit ketus, tapi sepertinya Mari tidak menyadari nada ketus yang dilontarkan oleh namja disampingnya.

"Hehehe, itu karena kemarin Cerry tidak masuk. Jadi kami sepakat untuk meminta Kyuhyun mengajari kami, dan dia sudah menyetujuinya"ujar Mari masih dengan tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Donghae, dan hal itu membuat Mari semakin larut dalam lamunannya.

"Mari-ya saranghae"kata Donghae setelah keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka.

"Mwo?" tanya Mari tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu oppa?" tapi setelah sadar apa yang tengah terjadi Mari hanya tertawa, karena mereka cukup sering bertukar kata 'saranghae' selama ini.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti Mari, tapi setiap melihat kau bersama namja lain ada sesuatu dalam hatiku yang merasa marah. Dan aku sadar jika aku mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar kakak kepada adiknya"kata Donghae mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi Mari seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Dia terus menyangkal semua penjelasan Donghae, sementara Donghae tidak menyerah agar Mari mau mengerti perasaannya.

"Mianhe oppa, aku tidak bisa. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai oppaku, tidak lebih. aku harus pergi oppa, Cerry menungguku. Annyeong "kata Mari mengakhiri perdebatan yang membuat mereka menjadi perhatian beberapa pengunjung di taman itu dan meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Seandainya dia berbalik sebentar saja maka Mari akan melihat wajah kesakitan Donghae. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka sejak awal. "Aku akan membantu kalian untuk mengerti arti cinta sesungguhnya"kata sosok itu sebelum beranjak meninggalkan taman.

*Flashback end*

Sejak kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, hubungan Mari dan Donghae sedikit canggung. Tapi mereka berusaha bersikap seperti biasa jika dihadapan teman-teman yang lain. Mari tidak ingin semakin menyakiti Donghae jika dia tetap bersikap seperti dulu. Pun dengan Donghae, dia tidak ingin perasaannya kepada Mari merusak persahabatan mereka yang sudah cukup lama. Mereka pikir tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan sikap keduanya, tapi mereka salah. Kyuhyun dan Cerry jelas tahu ada yang berbeda diantara mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau membahasnya selama yang bersangkutan tidak mau menceritakaannya.

Berteman dengan Mari membuat Cerry bisa akrab dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kadang mereka pergi berempat jika Kyuhyun tidak ada acara dengan temannya. Bahkan tak jarang Donghae mencurahkan persaannya kepada Cerry,begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Bagi mereka bertiga Cerry adalah tempat curhat terpercayanya. Menjadi seseorang yang mengetahui rahasia seseorang yang bersahabat kadang membuat Cerry mersa bersalah pada seseorang yang sedang mereka bahas.

Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Donghae dan Mari beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi dia selalu bersikap jika dia tidak mengetahui apapun. Baginya hubungan antara Donghae, Mari, dan Kyuhyun sangat rumit. Ditambah dengan perasaannya sendiri kepada salah satu namja itu semakin membuatnya harus pandai-pandai menjaga emosinya saat mereka bersama. Untung ada Catty yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Annyeong hyung, Mari, Cerry"kata seorang namja yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong Kyu" balas Sungmin seadanya. Mereka masih menunggu dokter yang saat ini sedang memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Tak lama kemudian sang dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya uisanim?" tanya Hyukjae. Sementara yang lain menunggu dengan was-was apa yang akan dikatakan sang dokter. Mereka tidak sadar jika satu dari mereka telah memasuki ruangan berbau obat itu.

*Donghae Pov*

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku terbangun di tempat pesakitan ini. Padahal aku hanya menari. Aku tahu sejak dulu aku tidak boleh beraktivitas terlalu lelah, bahkan menari. Penyakit sialan ini membuat kegiatanku terbatasi. Padahal dengan menari aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalah yang tengah terjadi. Sebenarnya selain menari aku bisa melukis untuk meluapkan amarahku, tapi entah mengapa tadi aku ingin menari. Pada awalnya aku telah berjanji pada Hyukie dan Sungminie akan menari sebentar, tapi karena terlalu menikmati apa yang kulakukan aku melanggar batas waktu yang diijinkan dokter. Dan inilah yang terjadi, membuat teman dan keluargaku cemas terhadap kondisiku yang lemah.

Setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaan yang tidak sebentar akhirnya dokter Kim selesai dengan tugasnya.'Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Donghae-ssi' katanya sebelum memberikan suntikan terakhir pada selang infus yang tengah menancap di lengan kiriku. Tak lama kemudian dia beserta dua perawat yang bersamanya sejak tadi meninggalkanku sendirian. 'Akhirnya aku bisa sendiri' batinku. Tapi aku lupa jika seseorang yang telah membawaku pasti masih menungguku, jadi kuputuskan untuk berpura-pura tertidur. Seperti dugaanku beberapa saat yang lalu, terdengar pintu yang terbuka. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki yang tidak terlalu berisik, mungkin hanya ada satu orang.

Dan dapat kurasakan jika orang itu mendekati ranjangku seraya menyamankan dirinya disisi ranjang sebelah kananku. Dapat kurasakan tangan lembutnya menyapu pipi kiriku. Tak hanya itu, nafas hangat yang tiba-tiba kurasakan di wajh bagian kananku. 'Apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh orang ini?'batinku sedikit takut. Hingga dapat kudengar suara yang sangat kukenal "Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura oppa, jadi cepat buka matamu atau kau akan menyesal". Kuacuhkan ancaman yeoja itu dan tetap berpura-pura tertidur. Dapat kudengar dengusannya dan aku rasa dia langsung menyerah untuk mengusikku, karena tidak kudengar suara apa-apa kecuali hembusan nafasku sendiri.

'Yeobeoseyo'katanya menghubungi seseorang. 'Ne, cepatlah kemari Mari,keadaan Donghae oppa sangat gawat. Okay aku akan menunggu. Annyeong'. Setelahnya hanya mampu kudengar langkahnya yang mondar mandir tak jelas. Tunggu, tadi anak itu menghubungi Mari bukan? Bagaimana jika Mari khawatir mendengar penuturan sahabatnya barusan. Karena tidak mau membuat Mari semakin khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatanku kubuka kedua mataku. Dan tepat setelah aku membuka mata, pintu terbuka dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hyukie, dan Mari masuk bergantian.

Tunggu, bukannya Cerry baru saja menghubungi Mari. Tapi kenapa...? Cih sial, anak itu hanya mengerjaiku. Kucari keberadaannya, dan ketika retinaku berhasil menemukan sosoknya dapat kulihat dia berusaha menahan tawanya. Spontan kelumpari dia dengan bantal yang berada didekatku. Dan tawanya pun pecah. Aku seharusnya ingat jika yeoja ini tidak kalah usilnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung gwenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun, dapat kudengar keterkejutan dalam nadanya melihatku melempari Cerrry dengan bantal. Sementara Cerry tetap tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Berhenti tertawa" bentakku pada Cerry.

"Ne, oppa. Hahaha :D"

"Aish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku membencimu" kataku merajuk, katakan aku seperti anak kecil tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Dan aku sangat menyayangimu oppa" kata Cerry seraya memelukku. Well mungkin bohong jika aku bisa membenci yeoja yang tengah berada dalam pelukanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci seseorang yang sering membantuku. Dia juga yang telah membantu mengurangi rasa canggung yang terjadi antaraku dan Mari sejak kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jika bukan karena Cerry, mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan berani berbicara dengan Mari.

*Donghae pov end*

TBC

a/n : Sebenarnya ini pernah di post di wp. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini. Terima kasih bagi yang berkenan membacanya *bow


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

Park Yunhee ( OC )

Lee Donghae (Super Junior)

Jung Mari ( OC )

and other

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Friendship (maybe)

Warning : Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita yang aneh dan kekurangan yang lainnya

**Don't like don't read**

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Hari pertama masuk sekolah biasanya akan memberikan efek yang berbeda-beda pada setiap anak. Ada yang merasa senang ada pula yang merasa malas untuk kembali ke sekolah. Biasanya anak tingkat ataslah yang malas kembali kesekolah. Bukan karena tidak menginginkan tambahan ilmu, hanya saja mereka harus bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang menurut mereka menyebalkan.

Entah itu para sonsae ataupun chinggu. Tapi mereka terpaksa harus berangkat sekolah agar tidak mengecewakan orangtua mereka yang telah bekerja keras. Lagi pula bertemu dengan teman yang tidak kita temui saat liburan juga merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Saling berbagi cerita saat liburan merupakan agenda yang selalu dilakukan setiap siswa ketika sekolah kembali dibuka.

Transportasi umum yang jarang digunakan para pelajar saat liburan kini kembali penuh. Bahkan ada yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan terpaksa berdesakan dengan penumpang lain.

"Aish, seharusnya anak itu mengabariku jika hari ini tidak bisa menjemputku"kesal seorang gadis yang kebetulan tidak mendapat kursi entah kepada siapa. Sementara seorang yeoja lain yang berada tepat disamping bawahnya hanya melihatnya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus kepada benda biru panjang ditangannya.

Gerutuan gadis diatasnya benar-benar membuat gadis yang sibuk dengan gamenya terganggu. Untung saja sekarang gilirannya untuk turun, jadi dia tidak perlu mendengarkan gerutuan tak jelas dari gadis berseragam AIS itu.

"Berhentilah merutuki nasib burukmu nona, jika kau terus melakukannya maka keberuntunganmu hari inipun akan menjauhimu" bisiknya kepada gadis itu sebelum turun dari bis. Sementara gadis berseragam AIS itu hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang dibisikan seseorang barusan.

Art International School

Lima menit sebelu bel berbunyi, tampak seorang gadis manis berlari mendekati pintu gerbang.

"Huft...untung tidak terlambat"katanya seraya melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Yunhee, mianhe" kata seseorang yang berlari tadi. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari yang punya nama. Gadis bername tag Park Yunhee itu terus saja berjalan seolah tidak ada orang yang berbicara padanya. Karena kesal diacuhkan oleh Yunhee, orang itu menarik lengan gadis manis itu dan memaksanya untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja tadi Ahra noona menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya ke kampus, okay" jelas orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kau kumaafkan tapi ada syaratnya, " kata Yunhee

"Everything for you" sahut Kyhyun antusias.

"Kau harus membantuku berkenalan dengan sunbae yang waktu itu, otte?" lanjut Yunhee

"Ne, baiklah" kata Kyuhyun menyanggupi syarat yang diajukan sahabatnya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika hal itu yang dijadikan syarat oleh Yunhee, tapi karena telah berjanji dia akan menepatinya.

Kantin adalah tempat dimana semua siswa dari beberapa jurusan bertemu. Seperti halnya Yunhee dan Kyuhyun. Mereka memang mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, design untuk Yunhee dan music untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi perbedaan itu tidak membuat keduanya berjauhan. Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah menyantap makan siang di kantin dan duduk berhadapan.

"Harga makanan disini benar-benar sangat mahal. Bahkan aku bisa membeli beberapa porsi jjangmyeon di kantin sekolah kita dulu" kata Yunhee yang menatap tak percaya harga jjangmyeon yang tertera di daftar menu. Dia seolah enggan menyantap jjangmyeon dihadapannya mengetahui seberapa mahal harga yang harus di bayarnya.

"Makanlah, aku akan mentraktirmu" kata Kyuhyun mengetahui seberapa perhitungannya yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi Kyu, ini terlalu mahal" Yunhee tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir AIS disediakan untuk siapa eoh? "balas Kyuhyun dengan smirk diwajah tampannya.

"Cih, kau benar. Aku hanya seseorang yang beruntung bisa menjadi bagian dari sekolah elite ini" kata Yunhee, dan akhirnya dia memulai memakan jjangmyeon pesanannya. Mereka melanjutkan makan siang dengan menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi di hari pertama menjadi bagian dari AIS.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa lelaki menghampir dan bergabung dengan mereka. Dua lelaki memilih duduk disamping kanan kiri Yunhee, dan seorang lagi duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Mengetahui siapa yang duduk dihadapannya kini Yunhee hanya mampu menundukkan kepala.

Sepertinya dia masih ketakutan dengan lelaki yang membentaknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak hanya itu, semeja dengan empat lelaki tampan membuat Yunhee mendapat pandangan iri dari beberapa siswi yang berada di kantin.

"Tak masalahkan jika kami bergabung Kyu?"tanya lelaki yang duduk disebelah kiri Yunhee.

"Tentu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia teman yang membuatmu tidak memiliki waktu bersama kami?"tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang didapatnya dari sang sepupu.

"Apa kau teman Kyuhyun?" kali ini lelaki itu bertanya kepada Yunhee.

"Nnne, ss...sun...sunbaenim" jaawab Yunhee gugup. Dia juga mendengar seseorang disebelah kanannya berusaha menahan tawa mendengar jawaban satu-satunya gadis di meja itu.

"Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Dia tidak takut padamu Hae, sepertinya dia takut pada Sungmin hehehe :D" kelakar lelaki disisi lainnya seraya tertawa lepas.

"Bukan seperti itu,"jawab Yunhee dan spontan dia mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak ada kesan ramahnya membuatnya menunudukkan kepala lagi.

"Benarkan?" kata lelaki itu membenarkan tebakannya.

"Kau benar Hyukie hyung, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memandang wajah Sungmin Hyung saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, hahahaha" Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

"Kau melupakan seseorang Kyu" kali ini terdengar suara dingin Sungmin.

"Eh, benarkah? Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Bagaimana dengan Cerry, pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin dia langsung menarik dan mengatai pipi chubynya seperti bakpao"jawab leleki yang diketahui bernama Hae oleh Yunhee. Dia juga berpikir apa mungkin namja yang sekarang duduk disampingnya adalah orang yang sama dengan namja yang waktu itu. Apalagi keberadaan dua sunbae yang pernah ditemui saat itu juga berada satu meja dengannya.

"Aishh...dia adalah gadis paling aneh yang pernah kukenal" kesal Sungmin mengingat pertemuan pertamanya denga gadis yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Hahahaha...itu adalah waktu yang sangat langka bukan? Dimana seorang Lee Sungmin tidak bisa memasang wajah dinginnya lagi. Tapi jika kau bisa tahan berteman dengan Kyuhyun kenapa kau takut dengan Sungmin, emm nona..." kata-katanya terpotong dengan cepat oleh gadis yang sedang diajaknya berbicara.

*Yunhee pov*

"...Tapi jika kau bisa tahan berteman dengan Kyuhyun kenapa kau takut dengan Sungmin, emmm nona..."

"Yunhee, Park Yunhee" kataku memotong perkataan lelaki disamping kiriku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika lelaki yang menghiasi mimpiku beberapa hari terakhir ini berada tepat didepanku. Bahkan dalam mimpipun aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengannya. Ternyata dugaanku tadi tidak salah.

Aigoo...dia benar-benar sangat tampan. Tidak pernah aku melihat seseorang setampan dia. Terlalu berlebihankah? Aku rasa tidak, jika kalian melihat bagaimana mata coklat itu memandangmu dengan sangat lembut.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku saat mata kami saling menatap, aku merasa beasiswa yang kudapat untuk bisa masuk AIS bukan apa-apa jika dibanding dengan tatapan lembut itu. Hingga kurasakan nyeri di dahiku. Dan dapat kulihat jika Kyuhyun baru saja menyentil dahiku dengan tangannya.

"Puas melihat dan mengagumi wajah Donghae hyung eoh?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku berusaha mengelak seraya mengelus dahiku yang masih agak sakit.

"Cih, apa kau tahu yang baru saja kau lakukan itu sungguh memalukan Yunhee" kata Kyuhyun. Jujur aku bingung dengan yang dimaksud apa yang telah kulakukan tadi. Ommo, bagaimana jika lelaki disebelahku ini tahu kalau aku mengaguminya. Mati aku. Aku benar-benar takut melihat kearahnya, ditambah tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sungmin sunbae.

"Mianhe sunbae aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" kataku meminta maaf.

"Hehehe, gwenchana Yunhee-ah. Dan jangan memanggilku seformal itu, kau bisa memanggilki oppa" katanya dengan senyum indah terukir. Aigooo dia benar-benar sangat tampan.

"Ne opp...oppa" kataku gugup. Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bisa berkenalan dengan lelaki yang kusuka. Tapi tunggu aku belum tahu nama lengkapnya. Aishh...Yunhee pabbo. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun juga sempat menyebut namanya.

Karena terlalu kesal aku jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan Kyuhyun tadi. Aigoo... Aku benar-benar malu dihadapan para sunbaenim, untung bel berbunyi dan itu menyelamatkanku.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa Yunhee-ya, Kyuhyunie" katanya seraya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ne oppa" jawabku terlalu bahagia. Melihat sikapku yang seperti anak kecil 'Hae'oppa hanya bisa tersenyum, sementara Hyukjae oppa kembali tertawa dan jangan tanyakan ekspresi Sungmin oppa.

"Aku menepati janjiku bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum kami juga berpisah.

"Ne Kyu, gomawo"kataku, meski kejadian yang baru saja terjadi bisa dikatakan sebuah kebetulan. Dan kami pun bersiap kembali ke kelas. Karena teringat jika aku belum tahu nama 'Hae' oppa tanpa ragu aku berteriak kepada Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau melakukan cara yang sama untuk memberitahuku. Dapat kurasakan jika ponselku berbunyi dan ada satu pesan dari Kyuhyun.

'_Donghae, namanya Lee Donghae'_

Dan aku kembali ke kelas dengan senyum lebar, tak lupa pula melompat-lompat kecil sebagai kebiasaanku jika terlalu bahagia. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika orang yang melihatku menganggapku gila. Aaa...aku benar-benar bahagia. Sepertinya gadis di bus itu benar, seandainya tadi aku tidak langsung memaafkan Kyuhyun mungkin aku belum mengetahui nama Donghae oppa. Dan siapapun dirimu terima kasih.

*Yunhee pov end*

Setelah seharian berkutat dengan pelajaran dan tugas yang membosankan, jam pulang adalah hal yang paling diinginkan para siswa. Tak terkecuali dengan Park Yunhee. Meski dia sangat senang karena bisa menjadi bagian dari sekolah seelite AIS, tetap saja dapat merasakan bosan jika hanya disuguhi tanyangan tentang jaman joseon yang monoton.

Dan mendengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi dia dan seluruh temannya tampak bersemangat merapikan buku-buku yang beberapa waktu yang lalu beralih fungsi menjadi bantal. Setelah sang guru keluar, mereka berebut untuk segera meninggalkan kelas secepatnya.

Merasa tidak akan bisa melewati temannya yang berdesakan, Yunhee memutuskan untuk keluar setelah tidak ada yang berebut lagi. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika keputusannya saat itu akan membawanya kepada sebuah tragedi yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Ketika keadaan lebih tenang, Yunhee mulai beranjak dari bangkunya. Dia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun semakin lama menunggunya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dirasakannya cengkreman di lengan kanannya. Dia tidak mengenal gadis-gadis yang menyeretnya ke koridor yang paling sepi. Berhubung ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, maka kegiatan ekstra belum dilaksanakan. Dihempaskannya tubuh Yunhee di dinding dengan lumayan keras, dan itu membuat gadis manis itu sedikit mengerang.

"Apa-apan ini? Siapa kalian?" tanyanya kepada tiga gadis dihadapannya.

"Cih, gadis miskin sepertimu tidak pantas mengenal Donghae, Sungmin, dan Hyukjae"kata gadis berambut blonde, Park Yuura seraya menarik rambut panjang Yunhee kebelakang.

"Memang apa urusan kalian?" tanya Yunhee dengan menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Karena mereka adalah milik kami" sahut gadis berambut pendek, Lee Jisuk dingin. Tak lupa tangan lentiknya mencengkeram pipi Yunhee hingga memerah.

"Jika Donghae oppa milik kalian seharusnya kalian tidak melakukan hal menyedihkan seperti ini" kata Yunhee marah, dia benar-benar tidak peduli jika akan berakhir saat ini juga. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat marah ketika tiga gadis itu mengklaim Donghae sebagai miliknya.

"Beraninya kau..." geram gadis berambut brunete, Song Hyori dengan tangan bersiap untuk memukul Yunhee.

"Hentikan..." teriakan seorang gadis lain dari ujung koridor. Gadis itu menghampiri keempatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika gadis yang dikenal baik hati mapu melakukan hal sekeji ini kepada anak tingkat pertama" lanjut gadis manis bersurai madu yang baru saja menghentikan aksi Song Hyori, Kim Hyeyeon dingin. Tidak ada balasan yang bisa dilontarkan oleh ketiga yeoja yang membully Yunhee.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi jika tidak ingin hal ini diketahui seluruh anak AIS besok pagi " lanjutnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai" bisik Yuura kepada Yunhee sebelum meninggalkan kedua gadis itu bersama temannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyeoyeon kepada gadis manis didepannya.

"Ne, gwenchana. Gomawo sunbaenim," jawab Yunhee, dia benar-benar bersyukur atas kedatangan sunbaenya itu.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku juga tidak begitu menyukai mereka. Dan sebaiknya jangan membuat masalah lagi dengan mereka." Kata Hyeoyeon.

"Kim Hyeoyeon, jurusan tari grade kedua" lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kepada Yunhee.

"Park Yunhee, jurusan design" sahut Yunhee seraya menerima uluran tangan sunbae manisnya.

"Mianhe sunbaenim aku harus pergi,temanku telah menunggu, Annyeong" lanjutnya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sunbae penolongnya Yunhee langsung berlari.

"Sekali lagi gomawo sunbaenim" teriaknya yang hanya dibalas debgan lambaian tangan. Setelah sosok Yunhee menghilang dibalik belokan koridor, tiga lelaki yang menyaksikan kejadian itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiaanya. Mereka adalah lelaki yang menjadi sumber kemalangan yang menimpa juniornya barusan.

"Gomawo, Hyeoyeon-ah" kata lelaki bermata teduh, Lee Donghae.

"Cheonmaneyo Hae,"jawab gadis itu dengan senyum terukir di wajah manisnya. Dan mereka berempatpun meninggalkan sekolah yang mulai sepi.

Sementara itu,diparkiran AIS terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang kesal karena menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Dia berpikir jika orang yang ditunggunya masih marah, dan akhirnya memilih menghubungi seseorang yang selalu menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan semua kegundahan hatinya tanpa takut rahasianya akan terbongkar.

"Mian...hosh...hosh...Kyu" kata seorang gadis tersengal-sengal dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti"kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Kau lama"kata Kyuhyun dingin dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya ,menyadari temannya yang ditunggu cukup lama belum masuk Kyuhyun kembali keluar.

"Yakkk…Park Yunhee sebenarnya kau ingin pulang atau tidak eoh?"tetiak Kyuhyun .

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang, tapi... " perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil atau aku akan semakin marah padamu" kata Kyuhyun dan kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian Yunhee juga menyamankan diri disamping Kyuhyun, dan merekapun meninggalkan pelataran parkir AIS. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Yunhee takut jika dia menceritakan akibat keterlambatannya tadi Kyuhyun akan marah dan membuat perhitungan dengan ketiga sunbae yang menggencetnya tadi.

"Gomawo Kyu"kata Yunhee setelah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Hmm, sampai jumpa "balas Kyuhyun dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman sederhana keluarga Park.

Di kediaman mewah keluarga Lee, tampak sang kepala keluarga sedang berbincang dengan kedua sahabatnya. Meski mereka sudah berumur, tapi ketampanan seolah enggan meninggalkan wajah ketiganya.

Mereka membicaraka banyak hal, mulai dari bisnis yang mereka geluti sampai rencana kedepan untuk putra putri mereka. Sementara sang nyonya rumah dan juga kedua sahabatnya juga sedang bergosip diruang keluarga membicarakan artis-artis tampan yang sangat banyak bermunculan di layar kaca.

Kedatangan putra bungsu keluarga Lee dan kedua temannya menghentikan kegiatan para nyonya bergosip. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah mengucapkan salam kepada ibu dan sahabat ibunya lelaki tampan itu langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya diikiuti sahabatnya. Dan topik bergosip para nyonya beralih menjadi membicarakan putra putri masing-masing.

Disebuah kamar yang didominasi warna biru, seorang remaja leleki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang tersedia.

"Ahh nyamannya" kata lelaki pemilik gummy smile itu.

"Kau belum menjelaskan pada kami Hae?" kata lelaki manis yang duduk disamping temannya yang tengah tiduran.

"Menjelaskan apa Ming?" kata pemilik kamar itu.

"Jangan mengelak Hae, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya "kali ini temannya yang tadi tiduran langsung terduduk manis dengan seringaian yang sama sekali tidak cocok diwajah tampannya.

"Tidak ada alasan apa-apa. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya bukan menolong junior kita? Dia jug teman Kyuhyun" jawab Donghae.

"Kami tidak percaya"jawab Sungmin dengan cueknya.

"Yup" lanjut Hyukjae berhigh five dengan Sungmin.

"Whatever" balas Donghaae. Dia benar-benar malas menanggapi keingintahuan kedua temannya. Tanpa peduli dengan pandangan tajam yang diterimanya, Donghae segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa tadi dia merasa cemas ketika mengetahui gadis yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi diseret oleh tiga orang fans gilanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menyeret Hyeoyeon yang saat itu sedang berlatih tari dengan kedua temannya untuk menolong Yunhee.

'_Mungkin karena dia adalah teman Kyuhyun'_ batinnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika suatu saat nanti hatinya akan terpatri untuk gadis manis itu.

"Cerry aku merindukannya" kata seorang gadis cantik kepada seseorang disebelahnya. Tapi karena terlalu fokus dengan benda panjang ditangannya dia mengacuhkan seseorang yang tengah berbicara padanya.

"Yakkk! Berhenti fokus pada benda ini" katanya seraya merebut kekasih setia sahabatnya itu.

"Aishh... kau ini, jika kau rindu kau bisa mendatanginya bukan" sahut gadis berambut hitam seraya merebut kembali kekasihnya.

"Lagipula ini juga yang kau inginkan bukan? Tetap berlatih balet dan melanjutkan mimpimu huh?" lanjutnya seraya kembali fokus pada gamenya.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya beberapa hari ini" rengut Mari masih sedikit kesal.

"Hn" balasan tak jelas dari temannya yang masih terfokus dengan gamenya semakin membuatnya kesal. Untung gedung tempatnya berlatih balet telah terlihat, jadi dia bisa sedekit menghilangkan rasa kesalnya dengan melakukan suatu hal yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sejak kecil.

TBC

Maaf jika ceritanya sangat membosankan. Beberapa hari ini benar-benar tidak ada mood buat menulis. Dan terima kasih yang telah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ini * bow

Saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Park Yunhee (OC), Lee Donghae ( Super Junior ), Cho Kyuhyun ( Super Junior ), Jung Mari (OC), Cerry Walker (OC), and other

Rate : T

Genre : Frienship, Romance ( little )

Disclaimer : Their belong to God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : Typo, tak sesuai EYD, cerita yang membosankan dan banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 3

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tak terasa sudah dua bulan Park Yunhee menjadi bagian dari AIS. Hubungannya dengan sunbae favoritnya, Lee Donghae juga semakin dekat. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ancaman yang sempat diterimanya beberapa hari setelah menjadi siswa AIS.

Lagipula ada Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya. Meski kejadian saat itu tidak dikatakannya pada sahabat evilnya, karena Yunhee takut jika sampai anak bungsu keluarga Cho tahu dia dibully bisa saja pembullynya akan mendapat balasan yang bahkan Yunhee sendiri tak mau memikirkannya.

Tapi sepertinya beberapa hari terakhir ini hubungannya dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedikit renggang. Bukan karena ada masalah diantara mereka, hanya saja kesibukan masing-masing guna menyambut ulang tahun sekolah adalah salah satu yang menyebabkannya. Tidak hanya itu, pihak sekolah juga mengadakan lomba untuk semua jurusan dan tingkatan. Perlombaan akan diadakan tepat saat ulang tahun AIS tahun ini.

Memang bukan rahasia lagi jika setiap tahun AIS akan menyelenggarakan festival setiap tahunnya. Tahun inipun demikian. Dan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Yunhee menjadi salah satu pesertanya, dia dan teman sekelasnya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus ini. Selain itu hadiah yang cukup menarik yang dijanjikan pihak sekolah semakin membuat para siswa AIS bersemangat mengikuti perlombaan kali ini.

Salah satu hadiahnya adalah bertemu secara langsung dengan beberapa alumnus AIS yang telah lebih dulu berhasil mengharumkan nama almamater mereka di kancah Internasional. Misalnya saja Choi Anna, seorang designer muda yang sekarang menetap di New York. Dia adalah seorang yeoja mandiri yang berbakat dalam dunia yang digelutinya. Tidak heran jika sekarang dia telah memiliki brandnya sendiri. Dan bagi calon designer masa depan seperti Yunhee, kesempata bertemu dengan Choi Anna adalah sebuah anugerah.

Sebenarnya pihak sekolah sama sekali tidak ingin membebani siswanya dengan acara tahun ini. Tapi antusias dari para siswa membuat dewan sekolah bangga dengan anak didiknya yang penuh dengan semangat.

Dan penyebab utama renggangnya hubungan Yunhee dengan sahabatnya adalah perbedaan jurusan yang mereka ambil. Jika dipikirkan lebih cermat, hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi ketua kelas Yunhee, Lee Yuri melarangnya berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun maupun Donghae untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Sang ketua takut jika ide mereka dicuri oleh keduanya dan akan disebarkan ke pihak lawan. Jadi lebih amannya jika mereka melarang Yunhee mengurangi interaksinya dengan temannya. Bahkan jika biasanya Kyuhyun yang selalu mengantar jemput Yunhee, mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu tugas itu diambil alih oleh Key.

*Yunhee Pov*

Beberapa hari ini hidupku berubah. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Ini semua karena Yuri yang melarangnya mendekatiku selama persiapan lomba dan ulang tahun AIS. Sebenarnya itu sangat keterlaluan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua teman dikelas juga dilarangnya. Karena tidak mau membuatnya kecewa aku memaksa Kyuhyun menuruti kemauannya.

Pada awalnya aku pikir kami bisa bertemu saat pulang sekolah, tapi ternyata Yuri selalu mengajak kami semua melanjutkan diskusi tentang rancangan dan baju yang akan kami ikutkan dalam lomba nanti. Jadi waktuku benar-benar tersita untuk acara tahunan AIS.

Dan yang paling membuatku semakin badmood adalah kesempatanku bertemu dengan Donghae oppa juga berkurang. Huweee aku benar-benar merindukannya. Bukankah aku telah mengatakan jika aku jatuh cinta kepada namja tampan itu sejak pertama kali bertemu? Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur bisa menjadi sahabat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yak jangan melihatku seperti itu!

Bukan aku tidak suka bersahabat dengannya, hanya saja kadang aku sendiri juga heran bagaimana bisa aku bertahan dengan namja evil seperti dia. Bahkan seingatku tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghadapi sifat evilnya itu. Termasuk diriku sendiri.

Donghae oppa, apa kiranya yang tengah kau lakukan saat ini? Apakah kau tengah sibuk dengan lukisanmu atau kau malah ikut berlatih tari dengan dua teman namjamu itu? Oppa tahukah kalau ada seorang yeoja yang saat ini sangat merindukanmu?

"…hee, Yunhee…Yakkk Park Yunhee, kau tidak mendengar apa yang barusan kukatakan eoh?" teriakan seseorang dan juga lemparan kertas dari depan membawaku kembali kedunia nyata.

"Eh…ne?" tanyaku dengan mengusap bekas tempat mendarat kertas sialan itu dengan wajah tak mengerti. Sementara yang lain hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuanku.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan huh?" ketus Yuri.

"Mianhae Yuri-ah" kataku mencoba mendapat maaf dari sang ketua kelas dengan puppy eyes yang selalu bisa membuat Cho Kyuhyun melakukan apapun untukku.

"Aisshhh…lupakan. Aku hanya bertanya padamu apa kau bisa membeli assesoris untuk beberapa baju rancanganmu ini" balasnya masih sedikit kesal.

"Tentu" sahutku cepat sebelum membuatnya semakin marah.

"Baiklah, berarti semua sudah selesai. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi" katanya mengakhiri rapat yang diadakan secara dadakan saat istirahat. Setelahnya aku mencoba mengirim pesan kepada seseorang guna mengajaknya menemaniku membeli apa yang baru saja ditugaskan kepadaku.

'_Okay'_, balas orang yang baru saja aku hubungi. Untungnya tadi Key sempat mengatakan jika hari ini dia tidak bisa mengantarku, jadi aku memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dengan sahabat evilku. Dua jam pelajaran terakhir berlalu tanpa ada tugas tambahan. Dan seperti biasa aku menunggu kelas sepi sebelum pulang.

"Yunhee, jangan lupa jam enam sore nanti kami menunggumu di rumah" kata Yuri sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne" balasku.

"Kami duluan, bye" kali ini Soo Rin yang berkata seraya melambaikan tangan dan langsung pergi begitu saja, bahkan aku belum membalas salamnya. Dasar, dia selalu seperti itu. Pergi dan datang sesuka hatinya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal aku juga beranjak dari tempatku dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan gedung AIS. Saat melintasi koridor yang sudah lumayan sepi, kubaca lagi daftar barang-barabg yang harus aku beli. Karena terlalu fokus dengan catatan yang ada di tanganku, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang di depanku.

'_Bruukkk…'_ kami sukses bertabrakan. Tak lupa barang yang kami bawa juga ikut tercecer.

"Mianhae" kata kami bersamaan. Dan karena tidak asing dengan suara yang baru saja terdengar oleh indra pendengarku aku sontak mendongak dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang sangat kurindukan.

"Yunhee-ah, gwaenchanayo?" kata namja itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Dapat kulihat jika dia juga memunguti barangnya yang terjatuh.

"Eh, ne oppa. Gwaenchana" jawabku seraya memunguti beberapa barangku yang juga terjatuh.

"Sepertinya ini punyamu" katanya seraya mengangsurkan secarik kertas yang kutahu adalah daftar belanjaku.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo " balasku mengambil kertas itu. Aigoo Yunhee pabo, bagaimana kau bisa bertindak memalukan dihadapan namja yang kau suka eoh? Bagaimana jika dia menjauhimu karena kecerobohanmu.

"Andweee…" teriakku tanpa sadar seraya menggeleng kuat-kuat

"Waeyo?" dapat kulihat kebingungan di wajah Donghae oppa atas sikapku barusan . Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara disampingku. Ommo dia masih disini dan aku lagi-lagi bertindak bodoh? Matilah kau Yunhee.

"Hehehe, aniyo oppa. Hanya membayangkan jika tadi kertas ini hilang" bohongku kepadanya sambil menunjukkan kertas yang sempat dibacanya tadi.

"Apa kau akan membeli barang-barang itu sekarang? Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku? Lagipula ada beberapa barang yang harus kubeli juga" tanyanya. Wait, dia barusan mengajakku jalankan? Meski bukan ajakan kencan juga sih, tapi tadi telingaku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Jika kau tidak mau, tidak masalah" lanjutnya lagi karena responku hanya memandang tak percaya kepadanya tanpa menjawab ajakannya.

"Aku mau oppa," jawabku cepat sebelum dia berubah pikiran. Dan akhirnya kamipun pergi bersama. Hanya ada keheningan dalam mobil sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika biasanya aku banyak bicara, entah kenapa saat ini aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Bagaimana persiapan kelasmu?" Tanya Donghae oppa memecah kesunyian diantara kami.

"Sudah hampir selesai, dan aku yakin kelasku akan memenangkan kontes busana tahun ini" jawabku dengan percaya diri.

"Wow kau sangat percaya diri eoh, bagaimana jika kelasmu kalah" katanya seraya terkekeh melihat kepercayaan diriku yang tinggi.

"Aishhh, itu tidak mungkin oppa. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, jika kelasku menang oppa harus memberiku hadiah, otte?" tantangku.

"Okay, tapi jika kelasmu kalah, kau yang harus memberi hadiah" balasnya tak kalah antusias.

"Tentu siapa takut"sahutku. Bukankah tantangan ini sangat menguntungkanku. Jika menang aku akan dapat hadiah dari namja yang kucinta, bahkan seandainya kalahpun aku punya alasan untuk memberinya hadiah. Sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangimu Park Yunhee.

Sesampainya di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan, aku dan Donghae oppa langsung ketempat dimana barang-barang yang kami butuhkan dijual. Tidak banyak yang aku beli, mengingat tidak ada barang lain yang tengah kubutuhkan selain yang dicatatkan Yuri tadi. Begitu pula dengan Donghae oppa. Setelahnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang, hingga dapat kudengar suara yeoja yang memanggil Donghae oppa dari kejauhan.

Yeoja itu langsung berlari menuju Donghae oppa dan meninggalkan temannya di belakang. Dan hal yang paling tidak ingin kusaksikan terjadi. Yeoja itu memeluk erat Donghae oppa dan dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan tak kalah eratnya.

"Oppa bogoshippo" katanya manja tanpa melepas pelukan diantara mereka.

"Nado bogoshippo Cerry-ah"balas Donghae oppa seraya mencium puncuk kepala yeoja dalam pelukannya.

"Cih, a liar"katanya sambil mengurai pelukan diantara mereka, dapat kulihat wajah cemberutnya yang semakin membuat yeoja itu terlihat imut saat mengatakan jika Donghae oppa adalah pembohong.

"No, I'm not"balas Donghae oppa serius.

"Whatever, oh ya apa kau sudah makan siang? Dan siapa yeoja ini?" tanyanya setelah menyadari keberadaanku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja ini, tapi dimana? Entahlah.

"Haruskah kau berlari seperti itu Cerry Walker?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja bergabung dengan kami ketus.

"Yes, I should Mari" jawab yeoja bernama Cerry tanpa merasa bersalah kepada seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Meski bukan kenal secara langsung juga sih. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Jung Mari? Ballerina muda yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Tidak hanya itu sebagai pewaris utama keluar Jung membuatnya semakin dikenal banyak orang.

"Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan Mari, Cerry" kata Donghae oppa sebelum Mari semakin kesal pada temannya.

"Aku harus oppa, jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang yang membuatku meninggalkan Mari adalah kau" balas Cerry seraya menatap kearahku. Tatapannya seolah menyelidikiku.

"Ah, aku ingat siapa kau nona" katanya dengan menunjuk wajahku dengan telunjukknya.

"Cerry, itu sangat tidak sopan" ujar Mari kesal melihat kelakuan teman bulenya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Mari-ssi" kataku

"Kau lihat, yang bersangkutan saja tak marah, dan ahh…kau adalah gadis penggerutu itu kan?" Tanya Cerry mengacuhkan Mari. Apa maksud yeoja ini menyebutku dengan gadis penggerutu?

"Yang waktu itu di bus, kau ingat?" lanjutnya. Ya, pada akhirnya aku ingat jika dia adalah yeoja yang pernah kutemui di bus saat Kyuhyun tidak dapat menjemputku. Ternyata ingatannya cukup bagus.

"Cerry, kau tidak boleh mengatai seseorang yang baru kau temui seperti itu. Dia juniorku di AIS. Namanya Yunhee" kata Donghae oppa mengenalkanku.

"Annyeong, Park Yunhee imnida. Bagapta " kataku mencoba bersikapa sopan.

"Annyeong, Jung Mari imnida" kata Mari dengan senyum yang semakin membuatnya tampak cantik.

"My name is Cerry, nice to meet you Yunhee. Oppa ayo kita makan, aku sangat lapar sekarang. Dan kau juga bisa bergabung dengan kami Yunhee" kata Cerry seraya menyeret Donghae oppa.

"Aisshhh, maafkan atas ketidak sopanannya. Dia memang seperti itu. Ayo susul mereka" kata Mari menjelaskan sikap temannya yang selalu seperti itu.

"Ne" balasku seraya mengikuti langkah Mari. Hari ini aku merasa sangat beruntung. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama aku bisa pergi berduaan denga Donghae oppa, meski tadi ada sedikit gangguan dengan kemunculan Cerry dan Mari. Kedua aku bisa mengenal secara langsung seorang Jung Mari.

Huwaaa ternyata dia sangat baik. Aku pikir sikap baiknya hanya dia tunjukkan di hadapan kamera, ternyata itu memang sikap aslinya.

Setelah Donghae oppa mengantarku sampai rumah, aku langsung masuk kamar dan tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Terima kasih kepada Yuri yang menugaskanku membeli semua kekurangan ini. Dan juga Key, jika dia tidak ada acara pasti tadi aku pergi dengan Key bukan dengan Donghae oppa.

Suara getar handphoneku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang Donghae oppa. Siapa sih yang mengganggu acara melamunku. Jika tidak penting aku akan memarahinya hingga siapapun itu akan menyesal telah mengirimu pesan. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat tahu jika pesan itu dari Kyuhyun. Ommo aku benar-benar lupa jika tadi telah berjanji padanya. Ottokhe?

'_Mian Kyu, tadi Key memaksaku agar dia saja yang mengantarku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyu'_

Dan tak lama kemudian balasan dari Kyuhyun kuterima.

'_Baguslah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku belum berangkat dan sedang malas keluar.'_

Syukurlah. Jika begitu aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah dengan sahabatku itu. Jujur aku benar-benar lupa tentang Kyuhyun tadi. Seandainya dia tidak mengirimu pesan mungkin dia akan menunggu semalaman di tempat janjian kami. Setelahnya kuputuskan untuk mandi dan tidur sebentar sebelum ke rumah Yuri.

*Yunhee Pov end*

*Kyuhyun Pov*

Lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan oleh Yunhee, aku telah sampai di tempat biasanya kami bertemu. Aku benar-benar merindukan yeoja itu. Meski satu sekolah, kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengannya bisa dikatakan sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak bisa sama sekali.

Salahkan Yuri dan Key yang seenak jidatnya melarangku bertemu dengan Yunhee. Alasannya hanya karena mereka takut aku akan membocorkan ide mereka ke lawan. Cih, itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Dan parahnya lagi Yunhee menuruti semua keinginan teman sekelasnya itu.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena tadi saat di sekolah Yunhee memintaku untuk mengantarnya membeli beberapa assesoris untuk kebutuhan lomba yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Sepuluh menit serasa berjam-jam saat kau tengah menunggu. Itu sebabnya aku paling tidak suka menunggu. Tapi pengecualian buat Yunhee. Berapa lamapun dia memintaku menunggu maka aku akan menunggunya dengan sabar. Lagipula aku juga tidak sendirian. Psp kesayanganku senantiasa menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi.

Ini sudah lima menit lebih dari waktu yang dia janjikan, tapi sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Karena bosan menunggu kuputuskan untuk mengiriminya pesan. Tak lama kemudian balasan yang menghancurkan harapanku untuk bisa jalan berdua dengan Yunhee datang.

'_Mian Kyu, tadi Key memaksaku agar dia saja yang mengantarku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyu.'_

Aku tahu saat ini Yunhee pasti merasa bersalah sebab telah melanggar janjinya. Dan karena aku tidak mau membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah, berbohong adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan.

'_Baguslah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku belum berangkat dan sedang malas keluar.'_

Dan sebuah emoticon senyum diberikannya untukku. Itu tandanya dia tidak merasa bersalah lagi saat ini. Dan apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang? Ah, tidak ada salahnya jika aku makan Ice cream bukan? Jika aku beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengannya disana.

Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku tadi ke kedai ice cream membuatku sekarang telah berada di parkiran. Dari sini dapat kulihat jika seseorang yang memang ingin kutemui tengah menikmati ice cream vanilla jumbo favoritnya.

Kuhampiri orang itu. Meski dia tahu aku berada didekatnya, dia lebih memilih menikmati ice cream di depannya dan mengacuhkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku seraya duduk di depannya.

"Makan ice cream, apa lagi" jawab gadis di depanku acuh. Jujur aku kesal dengan jawabannya. Mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan orang-orang yang sering kuacuhkan. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba tidak mengacuhkan mereka, karena rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu kau makan ice cream, maksudku…"

"Jika tahu kenapa bertanya?" tanyanya memotong perkataanku. Jika saja aku baru mengenalnya mungkin aku akan langsung melemparkan ice cream yang tinggal separo ke wajah cantiknya.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan" kataku seraya menyamankan punggungku di sandaran kursi.

"Hehehe, aku berhasil lagi membuatmu kesal eoh. Sekarang siapa yang lebih evil huh?" tanyanya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Terserah kau lah"pasrahku akhirnya. Cerry memang satu-satunya yeoja yang bisa mengimbangi keevilanku. Tidak hanya itu, kesukaannya pada game juga tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Bahkan Donghae hyung pernah bilang jika kami seperti saudara kembar.

"Dimana Mari? Tumben kau sendirian?" tanyaku setelah memesan ice cream coklat kesukaanku.

"Berlatih balet. Dan aku tidak mau mati bosan menunggunya disana" jawabnya masih fokus dengan ice cream yang tinggal sedikit itu.

"Terima kasih"kataku ketika pelayan menghidangkan pesananku.

"Mau menemaniku?" tanyaku lagi kepada Cerry. Entah mengapa setiap kali bertemu dengannya aku jadi lebih banyak bicara. Mungkin karena dia juga tipe orang yang malas bicara jika tidak ada hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Itu sebabnya aku yakin semua kisahku aman ditangannya.

Dia hanya mengernyitkan alis mendengar ajakanku. Dan aku sadar jika dia tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Karena ini adalah kali pertama aku mengajaknya pergi. Biasanya selalu ada Mari atau Donghae oppa diantara kami.

"Aku sedang butuh masukan untuk membeli beberapa barang yang akan kugunakan saat penampilanku nanti" jelasku.

"Kau harus membelikakanku juga kalau begitu" katanya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Okay, " kataku. Setelah menghabiskan ice cream pesananku, kami pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang tak jauh dari kedai tadi. Banyak yang melihat ke arah kami, baik namja ataupun yeoja.

Wajarlah mengingat wajahku dan Cerry bisa dikatakan cukup rupawan. Tapi sepertinya Cerry tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Bahkan Mari pernah bilang jika Cerry sering menolak namja yang mengutaraka perasaan kepadanya.

Aku sendiri tidak ingin tahu apa alasan Cerry menolak para namja. Dan tidak mau berusaha mencari tahu. Suatu saat, jika dia ingin mengatakannya sendiri maka waktu itulah aku akan tahu alasannya. Pernah suatu hari aku menggodanya dan mengatainya jika dia munkin penyuka yeoja, Cerry langsung pergi dan mengacuhkanku selam tiga bulan lebih.

Aku pikir hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Diacuhkan oleh seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirimu tanpa mengatakan secara langsung masalamu benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Bahkan Yunhee saja tidak bisa membuat moodku kembali baik. Hingga akhirnya dengan bantuan Donghae hyung Cerry mau memaafkanku, dengan syarat aku harus mentraktirnya ice cream selama tiga bulan.

"Kyu, apa menurutmu ini bagus?" katanya seraya menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin unik berbentuk segilima panjang (seperti milik naruto).

"Bagus" kataku jujur.

"Baiklah aku akan ambil ini. Apa kau telah selesai dengan urusanmu?" tanyanya lagi. Mengetahui jika aku telah membeli keperluanku, Cerry langsung menarikku menuju kasir untu membayar semua barang yang kami beri. Setelahnya kami kembali ke kedai.

Di kedai, kami mengambil tempat dimana kami tadi duduk. Dan Cerry kembali memesan ice cream vanilla.

"Kau itu doyan apa lapar sih" kataku heran melihat dia sangat antusias menikmati ice cream favoritnya yang baru saja disajikan.

"Wae? Tak suka," katanya dengan sendok masih di mulutnya.

"Heran saja " balasku tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Keheningan cukup lam diantara kami, hingga suatu hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan terjadi. Cerry membuka percakapan diantara kami.

"Oh ya, tadi aku dan Mari bertemu dengan Donghae oppa" katanya.

"Donghae hyung? Dimana?" tanyaku

"Di pusat perbelanjaan, ada sesuatu yang dibelinya untuk keperluan festival tahunan AIS. By the way, festival di buka untuk umum kan?" tanyanya

"Hn" balasku "Kau dan Mari bisa datang dan melihat penampilanku yang pasti sangat keren hehehehe" lanjutku narsis.

"Dasar narsis. Ah ini untukmu" kata Cerry seraya menyodorkan kotak yang tadi aku belikan untuknya.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang memintanya? Kenapa kau kembalikan kepadaku?" tanyaku heran.

"Siapa yang mengembalikan? Aku memberikan hadiah ini khusus untuk calon penyanyi terkenal" jawabnya seraya terkikik.

"Dasar aneh" kataku seraya mengambil kotak yang berisi kalung berliontin tadi.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai pengganti diriku saat aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum. Deggg…entah mengapa perkataan Cerry membuat satu sudut hatiku bergetar takut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku memastikan perkataan ambigu yang baru saja dilontarkan Cerry.

"Aigoo Cho Kyuhyun, jika suatu saat nanti kau menjadi penyanyi terkenal kau pasti akan mengadaka tour ke seluruh dunia kan? Dan pada saat itu aku tidak mungkin selalu bersamamu kan, kecuali kau menjadikanku sebagai managermu. Jadi anggap kalau kalung itu adalah diriku, dimanapun kau berada aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu." Jawabnya panjang lebar seraya memakaikan kalung itu ke leherku.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ahli berfilosofi seperti itu huh?" kataku dengan smirk menghiasi wajah tampanku.

"Baru kau harus membelikanku hadiah sebagai ganti karena aku telah memberimu hadiah" katanya tanpa dosa. Dasar, tadi dia memberikan barang yang kubeli dengan uangku sebagai hadiah dan sekarang memintaku memberinya hadiah lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikirannya.

"Terserah kau lah. Tapi jika kau minta hadiah, aku yakin Mari juga akan memintanya juga" kataku kesal.

"Jika kau tidak mau membelikan Mari hadiah, jangan sampai dia tahu jika kau memberiku hadiah. Mudah bukan" jawabnya tenang. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Ya, mungkin kali ini aku akan mengikuti langkahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Mari menghampiri kami dan memesan ice cream. Dan yang paling membuatku heran adalah Cerry ikut memesan ice cream lagi, meski kali ini tidak ukuran jumbo.

"Melihatmu menatap Cerry seperti itu membuatku yakin jika ini bukan gelas pertamanya kan Kyu" kata Mari.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya Cerry adalah jelmaan manusia salju" kataku yang disambut tawa oleh Mari. Sementara Cerry dengan acuhnya menikmati makanan favoritnya. Setelahnya aku harus mengantar kedua yeoja itu pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Meski hari ini aku tidak jadi pergi dengan Yunhee, setidaknya aku bisa merasa sedikit bahagia. Kulihat kalung pemberian Cerry dan kembali mengingat perkataannya. Entah mengapa aku merasa takut jika suatu saat nanti dia akan meninggalkanku. Bukankah dia hanya sahabatku? Terus kenapa perkataannya tadi membuat hatiku sakit. Aishh…entahlah. Lagipula tidak ada alasan untuknya meninggalkanku bukan ? Ya, tidak ada.

*Kyuhyun Pov End*

TBC

Setelah mencoba menulis ulang chapter ini yang sempat kehapus, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf jika semakin aneh ceritanya, selanjutnya diusahakan secepat mungkin. Terima kasih bagi siapa saja yang menyempatkan diri membaca cerita gaje ini. Saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan guna perbaikan kedepannya. Sekali lagi Terima Kasih.

*BOW


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior), Park YUnhee ( OC ), Lee Donghae (Super Junior), Jung Mari (OC), and other

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance (little)

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang lain, Death chara

Enjoy :)

Chapter 4

Dua minggu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Hari yang dinanti oleh seluruh penghuni AIS telah di depan mata. Persiapan yang telah dilakukan beberapa hari terakhirpun telah diselesaikan dengan baik. Hanya menunggu acara dimulai oleh sang kepala sekolah. Pembukaan festival dan perlombaan resmi dibuka setelah sang pimpinan mengucapkan semangat kepada semua siswa yang hendak berlomba.

Karena bertepatan dengan hari libur, banyak pengunjung yang telah datang walau waktu masih tergolong pagi. Karena penilaian pengunjung juga menjadi salah satu penentu kemenangan peserta. Itu sebabnya setiap pengunjung yang datang diberikan beberapa kertas sebagai media penilaian mereka.

"Hoa…m, Mari bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk mengunjungi sebuah festival?" kata seorang gadis yang masih tampak mengantuk kepada temannya.

"Pagi? Oh ayolah Cerry, ini sudah jam 9 dan kau bilang ini masih pagi?" balas sang gadis berbaju soft pink kesal kepada sahabatnya.

"Ya, ini masih terlalu pagi buatku. Lagipula tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur sebentar? Aku masih mengantuk" sang gadis bule menyahuti dengan mata kembali terpejam. Padahal saat itu mereka tengah berada dalam antrian guna mengambil kertas yang disediakan oleh pihak panitia festival.

"Salahmu sendiri begadang semalaman hanya untuk game bodohmu itu" balas Mari dengan wajah antusiasnya saat tanpa sengaja pandangannya terjatuh pada salah satu namja di depan sana.

"Lagipula pengunjungnya juga sudah lumayan banyak" lanjutnya menyadari sudah banyak orang yang memenuhi area sekolah. Setelah mendapat kertas guna menilai peserta lomba, kedua gadis itu mulai berjalan mengelilingi area AIS untuk melihat kreasi yang telah diciptakan.

*Mari pov*

Aku tidak menyangka jika festival yang diadakan tahun ini lebih meriah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jika seperti ini aku merasa sangat tidak beruntung karena tidak mendapatkan izin dari appa untuk menjadi bagian AIS.

"Mari, aku lapar. Tidak adakah stand makanan yang disediakan?" pertanyaan bodoh Cerry terlontar. Cerry memang selalu menjadi bodoh jika dia kelaparan atau tidak main game seharian. Pernah aku menyembunyikan psp nya seharian, dan dia tampak seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup.

"Tentu saja ada pabo. Sebaiknya kau segera mencarinya sebelum kau semakin mempermalukan dirimu sendiri " kataku mengingatkan. Dia hanya nyengir dan langsung pergi ke kerumunan. Dasar!

Karena masih bingung mau kemana, akhirnya aku mengunjungi stand terdekat. Stand yang mempertunjukkan bagaimana para siswa dengan lihai membuat gerabah. Selain itu beberapa yang telah jadi juga sangat unik dengan ukiran dan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Dan setiap pengunjung diharuskan memilih satu yang terbaik.

Karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang gerabah, aku hanya memilih salah satu yang menurutku sangat lucu dan unik.

Sebuah cawan mungil dengan ukiran yang menggambarkan keaslian Korea. Tidak hanya itu, meski tampak sederhana ukiran tersebut mampu memberikan kesan bahwa begitulah masyarakat Korea. Tampak indah walau sederhana.

Selanjutnya aku menuju stand lukisan. Disini aku bertemu dengan Donghae oppa. Sebenarnya tanpa keberadaan Cerry didekatku, aku masih merasa canggung jika berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya saat dia telah berada cukup dekat denganku.

"Aniyo, aku berangkat dengan Cerry tadi, tapi sepertinya dia kelaparan jadi dia pergi menuju stand makanan" jawabku menjelaskan. Aku tahu jika Donghae oppa juga berusaha bersikap sedemikian rupa agar hubungan kami bisa kembali seperti dulu sebelum dia mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Ah, apa kau memaksanya tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Begitulah,aku menggeretnya dari tempat tidurnya." Balasku. Dapat kudengar kekehan Donghae oppa membayangkan wajah kesal Cerry saat kupaksa bangun. Keheningan kembali menemani kami. Meski disekitar kami cukup banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa semua orang seolah bergerak sangat cepat.

"Emm, apa kau telah memilih lukisan yang menurutmu bagus? Jika tidak sebaiknya kau memilih lukisan itu" katanya memecah kediaman kami seraya menunjuk lukisan yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Sebuah lukisan padang lavender dengan latar marahari terbenam. Gradasi warna ungu dan jingga yang sangat indah. Membuat yang melihat lukisan itu merasakan kedamaian yang sangat.

"Itu indah, siapa yang melukis? " tanyaku mendekati lukisan yang ditunjuk Donghae oppa.

"Pelukisnya ada disampingmu sekarang" ujarnya bangga. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika Donghae oppa sangat jago melukis.

"Yakkk, oppa itu namanya curang. Kau memaksaku memilih lukisanmu agar kau menang eoh?" balasku pura-pura kesal.

"Oh ayolah Mari, bantulah oppamu yang tampan ini" katanya dengan puppy eyes yang telah lama tak kulihat.

"Cih, andwe. Jika kau menang kau akan mendapat hadiah, sementara apa yang akan kudapat jika kau menang eoh?" tanyaku masih pura-pura kesal.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta" jawabnya tegas.

"Hehehe, kita lihat nanti oppa. Dan sebaiknya kau juga meladeni beberapa yeoja yang dari tadi ingin ngobrol denganmu, bye" kataku melanjutkan melihat lukisan-lukisan yang lain. Sementara Donghae oppa kembali menjelaskan makna lukisannya kepada beberapa yeoja yang sepertinya mengagumi ketampanan Donghae oppa.

Sepertinya keinginan Donghae oppa agar aku memilih lukisannya terkabul, karena setelah melihat yang lain entah kenapa aku merasa lukisan padang lavender itulah yang paling berkesan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya kumasukkan kertas yang ada disakuku di kotak yang diletakkan dekat dengan lukisan tersebut.

"Oppa, sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan berkeliling. Nanti jika Cerry mencariku suruh dia menunggu disini." Kataku kepada Donghae oppa. Setelahnya aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

Aku sadar jika sedari tadi beberapa siswa maupun pengunjung melihat kearahku. Lagipula menjadi seorang putri Jung Yunho membuatku semakin mudah dikenali. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa kali memenangkan perlombaan balet tingkat nasional dan internasional membuatku semakin susah untuk berjalan tanpa ada yang melihat.

Bahkan seringkali Cerry kesal jika ada beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalan kami hanya untuk mendapat tanda tangan dan berfoto denganku. Dia tidak akan sungkan menghardik orang-orang yang dianggapnya telah menggangguku.

Karena saat ini dia tidak bersamaku, aku menyempatkan sedikit waktuku untuk berbagi tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama.

Lagipula tidak ada salahnya membuat orang lain bahagia bukan? Tapi sepertinya apa yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bukannya semakin berkurang, kerumunan orang yang ingin mendapat tanda tanganku semakin banyak.

Aigo, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa terhindar dari jumpa fans dadakan ini? Aku tidak mungkin membentak mereka bukan? Seandainya Cerry ada disini mungkin nasibku tidak akan seburuk ini. Lagipula kemana saja anak itu? Tidak mungkin dia tersesat kan? Aishhh, menyebalkan.

"Mari-ssi" seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Yunhee-ssi" balasku senang dengan keberadaan seseorang yang kukenal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sendirian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku bersama Cerry tadi, tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu kemana anak itu. " balasku.

"Bisakah kau membantuku menghindari orang-orang ini" bisikku memohon bantuan, dan dapat kulihat betapa senangnya aku saat Yunhee mengiyakan permintaanku. Tak butuh lama baginya untuk membuatku keluar dari kegilaan yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang yang antusias meminta tanda tanganku.

"Gomawoyo" kataku setelah semua orang yang mengerubungiku tadi bubar.

"Cheonmaneyo" balasnya dengan ramah. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika dia menjadi kekasih Donghae oppa. Selain cantik, dia juga sangat baik. Karena tidak tahu apa kemana aku akan pergi, kuputuskan untuk mengikuti Yunhee ke stand tempatnya menunjukkan keahliannya.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Yunhee adalah siswa jurusan Design, apalagi saat tahu karyanya sangat indah. Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah dia pernah memenangkan kontes Design tingkat nasional dua tahun berturut-turut.

"Ini kau yang mendesainnya sendiri?" tanyaku kepada Yunhee saat dia menunjukkan sebuah gaun putih gading tanpa lengan.

"Ne, teman sekelas juga membantu dalam pembuatannya" jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Kami yakin kelas kami yang akan memenangkan lomba design ini" kata seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik dengan Yunhee.

"Annyeong, Kim Yuri imnida. Suatu kehormatan tersendiri bisa bertemu denganmu Mari-ssi" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu" balasku menjabat tangannya. Setelah itu semua teman Yunhee satu- persatu memperkenalkan diri. Bahkan para senior juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Sepertinya kali ini aku benar-benar berharap jika Cerry bersamaku sekarang. Dapat kulihat raut bersalah Yunhee saat aku kembali dikerumuni oleh teman dan seniornya.

Tiba-tiba dapat kurasakan seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Hampir saja aku marah jika suara merdunya sampaipada indra pendengarku. Dan hal yang dikabarkannya membuatku seolah kehilangan semua tenaga yang tersisa.

"Donghae hyung berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang" bisiknya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik tangan orang yang memberi kabar yang kurang menyenangkan itu. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Yunhee dan teman-temannyapun tidak kulakukan. Kecemasanku pada kondisi Donghae oppa membuatku tidak mempedulikan sekitarku.

*Mari Pov End*

Sepeninggal Jung Mari dari ruangan stand lukis, beberapa anak mulai mengerubungi Donghae guna mengkonfirmasi apakah yang bersamanya tadi sungguhan Mari sang ballerina atau bukan. Donghae menjawab semua pertanyaan temannya dengan senyum.

Tidak ada yang menyadari jika wajah Donghae saat itu memucat. Semua terlalu antusias mengorek informasi tentang Mari. Dan karena tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya, Donghae mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Dia sadar jika dia seharusnya meminum obatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hanya saja kesibukannya menjelaskan arti dari lukisannya kepada semua pengunjung membuatnya melupakan hal penting dalam saja dia jatuh jika tidak ada yang menopangnya. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Seseorang yang juga dianggapnya sebagai adik yang tidak dia miliki.

"Kau lupa minum obatmu eoh" bisik orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja.

"Ne, mianhae Cerry. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia hingga melupakan hal itu" balas Donghae dengan nafas semakin tersendat-sendat.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau membantuku membawa Donghae oppa ke ruang kesehatan" kata Cerry mengacuhkan permintaan maaf Donghae. Dan merekapun membawa Donghae ke ruang kesehatan dengan memapahnya.

"Setelah ini sebaiknya kau mecari Mari dan mengatakan keadaan Donghae oppa. Dan juga beritahu Sungmin oppa dan Hyukie oppa" kata Cerry tetap dengan sikap acuhnya. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan memelas Donghae yang berada disampingnya.

"Tentu. Dan kita lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Donghae hyung yang sengaja melupakan jadwal minum obatnya" sahut Kyuhyun dengan smirk di wajah tampannya.

"Yakkk, kalian benar-benar tega kepadaku eoh?" Donghae tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang dibicarakan dua orang yang tengah memapahnya.

"Itu urusanmu oppa" sahut Cerry dengan cengirannya.

Sesampai di ruang kesehatan dan meminum obatnya Donghae mencoba menenangkan hatinya guna menghadapi omelan yang akan didapat dari dua sahabatnya. Tidak hanya itu alasan yang logis juga tengah disiapkannya untuk membuat seorang yeoja yang selalu panic dengan kondisinya yang menurun seperti saat ini tenang.

Sementara itu yeoja yang membawanya kesini malah asyik sendiri dengan benda yang putih panjang ditangannya. Tanpa peduli dengan kegelisahan yang dialaminya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang bersama dengan seorang yeoja berbaju soft pink.

"Oppa gwaenchanayo?" tanya yeoja itu panic.

"Donghae oppa tidak apa-apa, hanya lupa meminum obatnya saja" jawab yeoja satunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari game yang sedang dimainkannya. Sebelum ada jawaban yang terdengar, suara pintu yang dibuka dengan brutal terdengar. Dan tampaklah dua namja dan seorang yeoja yang menghampiri ranjang Donghae dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hae, Gwaenchanayo?" tanya namja berambut blonde, Lee Hyukjae.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa kalian semua panic seperti itu eoh?" tanya Cerry dengan pandangan masih terfokus dengan benda ditangannya.

"Ini semua juga salahmu tahu" kata Donghae seraya menjitak kepala Cerry. Plak plak, dua timpukan juga diterima oleh satu-satunya orang berwajah asing di ruangan itu.

"Yakk… kenapa kalian juga memukulku huh? Bagaimana jika aku menjadi sebodoh kalian eoh?" marah Cerry kepada dua orang yang mengikuti Donghae memukul kepalanya.

"Itu sangat bagus, jika kau bodoh kami hanya akan menghadapi satu evil." Kata Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Benarkah itu hyung? Aku ragu akan hal itu, sebodoh-bodohnya Cerry dia tetap menjadi evil" kata Kyuhyun seraya merangkul pundak kedua namja disampingnya, tak lupa smirk andalannya juga terukir. Glek, kedua namja yang dirangkul Kyuhyun hanya mampu meneguk ludah dan menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan saat melihat tampang yeoja yang baru saja mendapat jitakan gratis dari mereka.

"Kau tahu kalua kami hanya bercanda kan Cerry" kata Sungmin dengan puppy eyes, berharap jika yeoja itu tidak akan memarahinya dan sahabatnya. Tapi belum sempat Cerry menyahuti perkataan Sungmin, suara hanphonenya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, wajahnya yang semula dipenuhi dengan kekesalan langsung berubah menjadi bahagia.

"Berterima kasihlah kalian kepada Fia, jika tidak aku akan membuat kalian menyesali apa yang telah kalian katakan" katanya dan langsung bergegas keluar untuk menerima panggilan dari sahabatnya itu. Betapa terkejutnya Cerry saat mendapati Yunhee berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Wait a moment, " kata Cerry kepada Fia. "Jika kau ingin mengunjungi Donghae oppa, sebaiknya tunggu sampai yang lain keluar" lanjutnya kepada Yunhee.

"Ne, gomawo Cerry-ssi" balas Yunhee dengan tersenyum, dan setelahnya dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Cerry.

Setelah kepergian Cerry beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang lainpun mengikutinya. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun harus kembali mempersiapkan keperluan mereka guna kompetisi esok hari. Karena untu bagian seni music, tari, dan film kompetisinya baru diadakan besok agar tidak membuat para pengunjung kebingungan dalam menilai kemampuan para siswa. Sementara Mari juga ingin melihat Kyuhyun latihan, jadi hanya tinggal Donghae seorang yang berada di ruang kesehatan saat ini.

Karena tinggal dirinya sendiri dan masih merasakan sedikit sakit di dadanya, Donghae mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia hanya berpikir jika itu adalah Cerry. Meski tahu ada seseorang yang berada disampingnya Donghae tetap memejamkan mata. Jika seandainya orang ituadalah Cerry, maka percuma baginya untuk membuka mata. Sebab dia tahu yeoja itu akan lebih peduli pada gamenya.

Tapi pikirannya berubah saat merasakan jika orang yang baru saja masuk mengelus surai hitamnya. Pelan memang, tapi Donghae tetap merasakannya. Tak lama kemudian dia juga merasakan keningnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang basah. Ada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya mencium hendak membuka mata, terdengar orang itu berbicara kepadanya.

"Oppa, sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Kenapa aku sering melihatmu meminum obat? Dan juga ini adalah kali kedua aku melihat kau masuk ke ruang kesehatan." Kata orang itu yang ternyata seorang yeoja. Dan Donghae mengenali suara yeoja itu.

Niatan untuk membuka mata kembali Donghae batalkan karena dia merasa penasaran dengan sikap Yunhee yang tiba-tiba mencium keningnya. Ya, yeoja itu adalah Yunhee, juniornya sekaligus sahabat sepupunya, Kyuhyun.

Sementara Yunhee yang tidak mengetahui jika Donghae hanya berpura-pura tidur kembali melanjutkan apa yang selama ini dirasakannya. Dengan duduk di kursi sebelah kanan ranjang dan melatakkan kepalanya di samping kepala namja pemilik hatinya, Yunhee kembali melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Kau tahu oppa, pertama kali aku melihatmu menari, aku seperti melihat seorang malaikat yang menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sangat indah. Meski saat itu aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahmu, aku merasa jika aku menyukaimu dan ingin mengenalmu. Dan betapa takutnya aku saat tiba-tiba kau terjatuh dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Pucatnya wajahmu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadamu."

"Aku benar-benar panik dan tidak tahu harus melakkan apa, hingga kedua temanmu menghampiri kita. Hyukjae sunbae tampak cemas dengan kondisimu, begitu pula dengan Sungmin sunbae. Tapi wajahnya yang terlihat menyalahkanku membuatku merasa takut untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, hehehe" Yunhee tetap bicara perlahan di samping telinga Donghae. Dia melakukan itu agar tidak mengusik istirahat Donghae, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Yunhee ingin agar namja itu merespon ucapannya.

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu berharap agar bisa bertemu dan menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu. Pada awalnya aku bingung bagaimana caranya agar bisa menjadi temanmu, namamu saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna menyertaiku. Tanpa sengaja persahabatanku dengan Kyuhyun membuatku bisa mengenal dan sedekat ini denganmu."

"Mungkin kau pikir apa yang kurasakan ini hanyalah sebuah kekaguman sesaat. Aku jiga berpikir demikian awalnya. Tapi saat tidak melihatmu sehari saja, aku sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan saat kita bersama aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat wajahmu. Bagaimana kau tersenyum atau marah saat Kyuhyun menjailimu? Bagaimana kau tampak serius saat melukis atau saat berbicara dengan beberapa temanmu. Dan banyak ekspresi lain yang bisa kau buat."

"Tanpa sadar, hatiku telah terikat padamu oppa. Mungkin aku lancang mengatakan ini, tapi inilah yang tengah kurasakan. Aku menyukaimu oppa dengan sepenuh hati. Aku akui jika aku juga pengecut karena tidak mengatakn secara langsung kepadamu. Saranghaeyo oppa, jeongmal saranghae" kata Yunhee seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah itu dia kembali mencium kening Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mendengar semua pernyataan cintanya kepada Donghae.

Sementara itu, Donghae langsung membuka matanya saat mengetahui jika Yunhee telah pergi. Dia memegang kening yang tadi sempat dicium Yunhee dua kali. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Saat ini dia membutuhkan seseorang yang selama ini selalu membantunya mengatasi masalah yang menderanya. Tapi orang itu belum juga muncul sejak menerima panggilan dari temannya.

Bingung yang menderanya membuat Donghae tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Bahkan pengaruh obat yang diminumnya tadi sama sekali tidak membantu. Hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang memang diharapkannya.

"Yakkk…oppa kenapa kau belum tidur eoh?" kata Cerry sambil memelototkan matanya lucu.

"Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, ini sangat penting. Aku tidak akan bisa tertidur jika belum menceritakannya padamu" jawab Donghae dengan tatapan paling memelasnya.

"No,no,no. kau harus tidur dulu, jika tidak aku tidak mau mendengarkan masalahmu" balas Cerry seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seolah dia sedang bicara dengan anak kecil.

"Eh, apakah itu kepingan salju?" tanya Donghae saat tanpa sengaja melihat liontin yamg dikenakan Cerry waktu dia menggelengkan kepalanya barusan.

"Eh,,, ah iya ini kepingan salju. Terima kasih untukmu yang selalu mengataiku snow" jawab Cerry dengan mempoutkan bibir. Dia selalu kesal setiap Donghae mengatainya snow hanya karena kesukaannya pada ice cream.

"Sekarang cepat tidur dan setelahnya aku akan mendengarkan kisah membosankanmua lagi hehehe" lanjut Cerry dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Sepertinya hari ini Cerry benar-benar bahagia, sehingga mampu mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi daripada biasanya. Dan panggilan dari temannya juga menjadi alas an kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"Ne eomma" jawab Donghae sekenanya dan langsung memejamkan mata. Sebnarnya dia ingin melihat ekspresi kesal Cerry setiap dia memanggilnya eomma, tapi pengaruh obat sepertinya mulai bekerja. Dan tak lama kemudian dia telah terlelap.

"Jjaljayo oppa" kata Cerry seraya mencium kening Donghae sekilas dan kembali berkutat dengan gamenya. Tapi sebelumnya disentuhnya liontin yang baru didapatnya hari ini dengan tersenyum.

*Flashback*

Makanan yang tersedia di stand yang ada sama sekali tidak ada yang menggugah minat yeoja itu. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih seporsi jjangmyeon dan segelas milkshake cokelat sebagai sarapannya. Dengan earphone tertengger di telinganya dia mencoba memakan sarapannya yang tidak biasa.

Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekitar, meski dia sadar jika sedari tadi banyak namja yang memperhatikannya. Perhatiaanya hanya terpusat pada makanan yang disantapnya dengan setengah hati. Hingga ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya seraya mengangsurkan sebuah kotak.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu hanya mengernyit heran saat bertatapan dengan namja yang duduk didepannya. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terlontar. Seolah bisa bertelepati satu sama lain, Cerry langsung membuka kotak biru dihadapannya.

"Eh, kepingan salju?" tanyanya heran mendapatkan sebuah kalung berliontikan kepingan salju.

"Ne, bukankah Donghae hyung selalu menganggapmu sebagai kepingan salju eoh?" balas namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun seraya mengambil sedikit jjangmyeon milik Cerry.

"Whatever, by the way thank's for your gift" kata Cerry menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka jjangmyeon? Kenapa sekarang kau memakannya eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Mari menyeretku tadi, jadi aku sama sekali tidak sempat sarapan. Karenanya aku terpaksa makan makanan aneh ini" jawabnya dengan ekspresi menahan mual. Dari awal menginjakkan kaki di Korea, Cerry sama sekali tidak menyukai jjangmyeon. Alasannya karena warnanya yang tidak menarik membuatnya enggan memakannya. Hanya pada saat terdesak seperti sekarang saja dia mau memakannya.

Bukannya tidak ada pilihan lain yang disediakan oleh beberapa stand makanan yang ada tapi karena terlalu malas untuk mengantri akhirnya jjangmyeonlah pilihannya, karena saat itu hanya stand itulah yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Hahahaha….. kau memang sangat aneh. Aku yakin kau juga belum berkelilingkan? Cepat habiskan minumanmu dan aku akan menemanimu melihat semua kreasi yang dibuat para siswa AIS" kata Kyuhyun setelah menertawai keanehan yeoja dihadapannya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar jika baru saja melakukan hal yang jarang dilakukannya di depan umum. Yakni tertawa lepas seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan dengan Yunhee sekalipun.

"Kajja" ajak Cerry seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Dan setelahnya mereka berkeliling melihat semua kreasi yang dibuat sedemikian rupa agar mendapat banyak apresiasi dari pengunjung.

*Flashback End*

TBC


End file.
